Scream
by Boydia
Summary: Sub story to "Make Your Happiness Happen" About the first romantic union of the newlyweds. If your not into details, don't read it. Mature Audience. WARNING: Strong sexual content


Scream

Haruhi and Kyoya just got married. They are both seventeen and very much in love. After spending a little time celebrating their secret and private wedding in Las Vegas. Then came the moment they both have been waiting for. To love one another intimately. Being intimate with someone was nothing new to Kyoya. Kyoya was in a short lived sexual relationship before. But with Haruhi, she has never been sexually intimate with anyone. Not even herself. Kyoya knew this. He will make his priority to be patient and gentle with her her first time. Because he loves her and want her to cherish their first time making love. But Kyoya is going to make her his woman tonight.

Kyoya: (Whispers in her ear, as he's embracing her.) Go in the bathroom and take off all of your clothing. Yes, even your panties and bra and put on the pink silk bathrobe in the bathroom. Then sit against the headboard of the bed and wait.

Haruhi: Okay sweetheart. (Haruhi is shaking)

Kyoya: (He grabs her arm stopping her.) Are you okay? Your shaking. What's wrong?

Haruhi: I'm just nervous. It's my first time.

Kyoya: I know. Your probably a little fearful. Don't be afraid. I will be loving and patient with you. I won't do anything your not ready for.

Haruhi: Okay Kyoya

While Haruhi is refreshing herself in the bathroom. Kyoya takes off all of his clothing, refreshes and puts on a black silk robe. Haruhi does as Kyoya ask her earlier. Kyoya walk over and sits on the bed in front of her. He motions for her to open her legs so he can sit close to her body. He place his lips on hers. His tongue sweeps across her lower lip. Cuing for entrance, which she gladly gives. He explores all of the textures of her tongue. As he doing this, he unties her robe. He stops kissing her to looks upon her breast for the first time. He gives a lustful look as he cups both of her breast in both hands. He comes close to ear and sucks her earlobe. Then speaks.

Kyoya: As I introduce you to sexual craving, you I will scream like mad. (She gently pushes him back to look in his eyes.)

Haruhi: I'm not a person known to scream. I may yell, but not scream.

Kyoya: (Kyoya brings himself close her ear again. He begins a trail of kiss from her ear to her neck as he talking.) During the course of our intimacy, you will scream. I guarantee it. (Haruhi moans as he fondles the tips her hot pink nipples.) You like that don't you?

Haruhi: Ahhh Kyoya yes. Uhhh (Moaning.)

Kyoya: Don't slap me. I'm your husband now. I will be touching you in your very intimate parts.(Smirking. He stops what he doing briefly, to look in her eyes.)

Haruhi: I won't Kyoya. You can touch me as you wish.

Kyoya: Good. Because this will be a learning experience for you. I will teach how to love me, while I pleasure you until you beg for your last breath. (Kyoya start kissing her breast. He tantalizes the tip of her nipple with the textures of his moist tongue. As he's french kissing her nipples, his free hand he unties and opens robe. She see his male anatomy for the first time. Her eyes wide.)

Haruhi: I guess I may scream after all. Your penis is to large to enter me. How will we have sex? I'm small in comparison to you. (Kyoya stopped what he was doing and gagged a little.)

Kyoya: I'm not that big. I'm only a little above your average size male. I'm only no more than 8 inches. That's not very big. The girl I was in a relationship with before you, is the same size you are. She could take my size.

Haruhi: Really. Did you make her scream? Did you hurt her?

Kyoya: No I didn't hurt her. And yes she loved every inch of me. And yes I made her scream like I was murdering her. I'll make you scream if you stop interrupting me.

Haruhi: I may not scream.

Kyoya: You will scream. Trust me. Let show you how to arouse my male anatomy.

Haruhi: Okay.

Kyoya: Give me your hand. (Kyoya takes her hand and kisses it. And bring attention to her thumbs.) Haruhi, you use the textured pads of you thumbs to stroke sensitive areas of pleasure. Let me demonstrate. (Kyoya let go of her hand. And stared at her genitals. Her legs are already partially straddled around Kyoya. Kyoya raised up his thumb and hooked the pad of his thumb under the bud of her femininity. He let the textures of his thumb roll over it in short but passionate strokes. Haruhi went insane.)

Haruhi: AHHhhh K-kkyoyaaa Ahhh Uhhhhh. That feels incredible.

Kyoya: I want you to demonstrate on me.

Haruhi: Some how you knew where my sensitive spots were. I don't where yours is. Show me.

Kyoya: Lay your hand in mine. Only bring your thumb up like your giving your okay. (Kyoya guided her hand and motioned her to take his member in her hand. He moves hands up and down.) As you stroke me, let the textures of your brush against the sensitive part on my dick. (He shows her where.) ummm that's feels good. Ohhh yes. T-that's right. Okay you can stop now. I don't want to come to my climax right now. It's too soon. I just really wanted to instruct you. Let me just love you. (Haruhi nods yes.)

Kyoya talks to Haruhi while softly kissing her collarbone.

Kyoya: I will make your vagina crave only the shape of my penis when I'm done with you. (Kyoya is kissing down to her intoxicating nipples. Then lick and suck them. Haruhi is arching her back. Many sounds of pleasure are coming out of her mouth. Kyoya continues to kiss her down her body. He pulls her body so that she laying on her back. He motions her to get in the center on the bed. He kisses her to private area. He proceeds to expose her clitoris. He rotate the textures of his tongue over and over it, then he proceeds to suck it. He carefully insert two finger in her opening and pumps them in and out of her, to get her use to penetration. Haruhi is on the verge of screaming now. All of her fingers are entangled in his black raven hair. As her rapidly moves up and down. Kyoya made her experience her first clitoral orgasm.) Haruhi are you ready for me to take you now.

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya. I want to be officially yours.

Kyoya: I will hurt temporarily. Do you want me to inter you quickly or slow and carefully?

Haruhi: I know it will hurt. Do it quickly. (Kyoya nods.)

Kyoya positions himself in between her legs. And his member at her entrance. He hooked one arm under her leg. To get good penetration. He swiftly entered her. Haruhi cried out loudly as he ripped though her veil of innocents. Tears were running down Haruhi's face. It hurt extremely bad.

Kyoya: Don't cry Haruhi. The pain is temporary. You got though the hardest part. When you tell me the hurting stopped. I will making you feel all kinds of pleasure beyond belief. (Kyoya started licking, kissing and sucking on her nipples. While he waits for her pain to subside.)

Haruhi: Kyoya I don't feel so much pain any more.

Kyoya: That's all I needed to hear. (Kyoya braced arm against the headboard so to not put his full weight on her, as he began thrusting Haruhi. Kyoya fill every pleasure nerves within crevice of her vaginal cavity. As the swollen head of his member along with large rippling veins protruding of it. Gave Haruhi mind blowing gratification with every thrust. Haruhi could bare contain her scream. A little more and she would have. Kyoya her pleasure for a little while but not to the point of orgasm. He wants to prolong her pleasure. Making her never forget their first time.) Let try a new position.

Haruhi: (Both breathing short and hard.) Okay.

Kyoya: Get on your knees, facing away from me and grab the headboard. Hang on tight because your definitely going to scream know.

Haruhi: Why is that?

Kyoya: I this position I have more access to your hot spots. I will work your g-spot over pretty good. You will scream this time.

Haruhi: What's a g-spot?

Kyoya: It's a pleasure sensitive area within your vagina. You will know it when I work it over. Because you will scream. Oh it would add to both of our pleasure if you work in rhythm with me.

Kyoya enters her from behind. He fondles her nipples while pumping and grinding on her moderately. He also decides to kiss all up and down her collarbone. Haruhi is working him in his rhythm. Kyoya is moaning and groaning giving him immense pleasure. Kyoya is starting to feel his climax buiding. He wants to bring her first. So he stops pleasuring her breast. And focus on clitoral stimulation. Kyoya add more force and speed as he hit all of the nerves in G-spot with his thick swollen cock. Haruhi couldn't no longer hold back.

Haruhi: AAAHHHHH KKYOYAAAA! SOMETHING IS HAPPPIN TO MMMMEEE! AHHHHH KYOYAAA! (Haruhi scream her whole sentence. As she experiened breathtaking orgasm. Kyoya experiened his shortly after.) Kyoya that felt amazing. That was a real treat. Thank you Kyoya.

Kyoya: Yes I was amazing. What made it so amazing is the fact that I finally made love to the one I love. I love you Haruhi

Haruhi: I love you too.


End file.
